


Beautiful Flowers（中文翻译）

by newsoong



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, M/M, iggychu, opium war, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:21:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29055822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newsoong/pseuds/newsoong
Summary: 玫瑰是甜美的花儿，但人们必须要小心它们的尖刺。同亚瑟打交道的时候，王耀确信他知道该怎样提防这个人。然而，美会令人迷醉，在让人流血这件事上，玫瑰从未失败过。
Relationships: China/England (Hetalia)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Beautiful Flowers（中文翻译）

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Beautiful Flowers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/303832) by [natcat5](https://archiveofourown.org/users/natcat5/pseuds/natcat5). 



> Lofter阵亡了，转移到AO3来。
> 
> 作者说明：
> 
> 哦，看哪。终于有空在FFnet上为我的OTP（one true pairing，约等于本命cp、王道cp的意思）写点什么了。这是个非匿名的带梗求文请求，具体如下：
> 
> “关于英.国，我想到了玫瑰。它有自己的美丽，却因为带刺而危险。玫瑰也是英.国的国花。所以（我希望）是另一个国家将他比作玫瑰。”
> 
> 警告：
> 
> 可能不算两厢情愿（但也不是带有强迫性的）。有使用毒品的暗示。

/

他从未理解过西方人对玫瑰的执着。

在王耀的眼中，这种花有丑恶的欺骗性。它似乎拥有纤弱的本性，而那鲜红*的花瓣紧紧攒在一起，就像在花蕊深处隐藏着什么巨大的秘密。那俗艳的，暗红色。

是的。

那种红色。

如果让他认真考虑，他不会被其他颜色的玫瑰所烦扰。不，只有红色的玫瑰会激起他的反感和憎恶。

那种红色。

红得像血一样。

然而，也不是它的颜色本身的错。红色毕竟也是他自己的颜色，是他的国旗上最鲜明的颜色。但是，如果是在那盛放的花上看到，看到它柔弱的花瓣如此地诱人，如此地美丽，却将带刺的茎干掩藏在下……

催眠般的红色。唯一的目的就是吸引更多的红色。吸引鲜血。

红色的玫瑰。

/

“我不明白问题是什么，”男人冷静地说道。他跪坐在垫子上，隔着桌子看着对面，翠色眼眸中笼罩着一层闲适惬意又略带戏谑的空气，“我们得到了我们想要的东西，而你的人民也得到了他们想要的东西。坦白说，我不确定分歧出在哪儿。”

王耀咬了咬牙，双眼紧盯着对面绿眼睛的西方人，努力赶开心中降临的阴霾。那个男人的声音在他混乱的脑海中听起来异常地轻柔遥远，但王耀依然能从中解读出足以激怒他的潜台词。

“你这个混蛋，”他挤出的话语听起来迟缓而乏力，无论他如何努力在其中倾注恶意，“你、你怎么敢说这种话，你已经危害了我的国家——”

“我没有做任何你没有请求过的事情，”异国人不紧不慢地打断了他的话，唇边浮起一抹几乎是自命恩人的笑容，“如果人们都没有足够的钱来买茶叶，它们也只能滞销。现在你得到了一种可爱的小草，能让每一个人都——”

“住口！”王耀咆哮着，直直站起身，撞得桌上的茶在杯中危险地晃荡，陪同这个西洋人出席会谈的侍卫也冲进了屋内，手按在他们的配剑上。

金发男人挥挥手，让他们退下，回到原位。他依然带着被逗乐的笑，看着他摇摇晃晃地试图站稳。王耀愤怒的神情开始变得困惑。

“或许你该坐下来，”西方人说，他的声音温柔得几乎像是在哄小孩，“在你跌倒弄伤自己之前。”

金色的双眸中闪过一丝愤恨，迸出怒火。

然后他皱起眉头。心头阴霾再次降下。古老的国家缓缓地跪坐下来，无力地眨着眼，来回晃着头，似乎是要试着驱散忽然浓郁起来的迷雾。他在颤抖，几乎要瘫倒在地上。

“哦你这可怜的家伙，”金发的男人温柔地说着，从软垫上起身，绕到桌子的对面，在耀的身旁坐下来。中.国的侍卫警戒起来，但他们保卫的人并未抵抗，“客人”也没有任何使用暴力的迹象，他们不得不待在原地。没有反对意见，异国人将耀拽向自己，用一只手臂近乎保护地环抱住他。

“你累了吗？”西方人轻声问道，眼底亮起关切的光，“啧，你都抬不起头来了。真难想象，你竟让你自己操劳成这副狼狈不堪的样子。”

耀陷入了深重的浓雾之中，他奋力想逃离，但他的躯壳和意识都越漂越远。他发现自己无知觉地靠在他身边出现的温暖躯体之上。他放任他抚慰的臂膀绕在他的肩头。他的双唇低声说着安抚的话语，吻上他的脸颊。

“无论让我对你做什么都可以么？”亚瑟在喉间嘟囔着，手指绕起耀的一缕黑发，笑意贴靠着他的肌肤。“你太累了。可以让我照料你吗，亲爱的**？”

王耀挣扎着抬起头，朦胧的目光对上了他那永远明亮而狡猾的绿眼睛。他陷入了这汪散发着辉光的池水、一千道不同色调的绿色之中——阅历，权力，阴谋，世界霸主所具有的一切元素杂驳其间。那双夺目的眼眸，占据了意识的每一层。

他笑了。

真美啊。

* scarlet，绯红，猩红，深红，引申出罪孽深重的意思。

** 原词是pet，感觉怎么翻译都很肉麻><

/

英.格.兰自有美丽之处。

注视着那人穿着滑稽的西洋华服走进房间，自信、骄傲而强势，是王耀最初形成的印象。他的面容并不是十分地惊艳。事实上，作为一个夸耀自家的礼仪与声望的国度的代表，他的外貌显得粗野而凌乱。稻草般乱蓬蓬的金发，精瘦结实的身材，看起来像一只山猫——似乎并不是他所象征的国家的确切呈现。

然而，那个人的眼睛……

在自己丰饶富裕的国度中，王耀从未找到过称赞外来的事物美丽的理由。他的土地上有足够多的美好事物可以满足他对美的需求。他对西方来的小玩意儿不屑一顾，也从未如他的一些国民那样，倾心于金发碧眼的女人。他自己的国度，自己的宝物，自己的人民，对他而言就已经足够美了。在他眼中，没有任何事物可以相提并论，西方世界也没有什么当得起“美”这个字眼，因为那是他专门用来描述自己的。

但当他第一眼看到英.国的时候，那个词，“美丽”，是他唯一的想法。

长睫毛覆盖那双眼睛，一种色调无法辨识的绿色。无法辨识，因为他们看起来像是自然界每一种绿色的混合。从夏日树叶的浅绿，到玉石的嫩绿，到翡翠闪亮刺目的翠绿，再到无尽森林变幻流转的重重绿意。“无尽”，那个词同样描绘着那个人的眼睛。深邃，迷人，包含万物，无所不知。

是的，他的眼睛确实很美。

也正是在那个时候，耀开始在他身上注意到其他的美。他的一举手一投足，他镇静富有魄力的语气。恭敬却又狡猾的微笑，既迷人，又致命。他毫不自夸，但他端坐、站立、或者仅仅是存在的方式，都令他成为房间里的焦点。引来尊崇。引来敬畏。

英.国的美是致命的那一类。

而他可以欣赏它。他拒绝让自己对他念念不忘，但他的确见识到了他散发出的力量，和他之前从不相信在别的国家之中存在的美。这也是说服他认真对待这些会谈的第一条理由。他不再将它们仅仅视作琐碎的叨扰。

会谈进行中。两国大使的言辞交锋借助憔悴的翻译你来我往，而两个国家却只是在互相对视。王耀骄傲的眼中是警惕，怀疑和揣测，而亚瑟的眼中却只有礼貌与好奇。他隔着桌子冲对面的东方人送去微笑。王耀发现自己听谈判听得漫不经心。他们谈到他珍贵的茶叶，西方世界都热切期待着它，还谈到一种他们认为值得交易的植物。来来回回却毫无进展的谈判令他厌倦。他意识到自己和对面那个男人陷入了某种对视的竞赛。他自己的金色眼珠紧盯着亚瑟的亮绿色的。那个人似乎不在乎他想用瞪视令他屈服的意图，只是不断地微笑着。他的唇际和目间闪烁着阴暗而危险的东西，尽管仍然同花一样，充满迷人的魅力。

似乎永远不会完结的谈判被提示暂停的铃声打断。双方的大使都站起身，用手绢擦拭着额头的汗滴。英.国人伸出手示意握手，而中.国人盯着它，最后点点头，简单地握了一下。到目前为止谈判似乎进行得很顺利，而会议一开始的紧张似乎也淡化了不少。当中.国的大使离开的时候，王耀发现自己留在原地。跪坐在软垫上，他的眼睛紧盯着亚瑟的。那汪变幻莫测的、催眠般的绿色眼眸。

他们坐着，没有对话，只是在饮茶的时候交换眼色。王耀发誓绝不能对亚瑟放松警惕。他的美充满诱惑和威胁，他看得清楚明白。

沉默挡在他们中间。王耀垂下视线，换了换在软垫上的姿势。他的一缕头发从马尾里散了出来，停在他的脸颊边。在他放下茶杯去料理它之前，他感觉到一根手指拂过他的面庞，将发丝挽回了他的耳后。

他愣住了片刻，随后震惊地往后躲开，生气地呼着气，捂住了脸。茶在杯中惊险地晃动，几滴微温的水滴溅在桌面和他的腿上。

“你在干什么？”他啐了一口，撂下茶杯，怒视着桌对面的英.国人。亚瑟什么都没说，只是再次靠过来，又一次伸手帮他挽好头发。王耀僵在原地，脸颊上手指的温热触感令他屏住呼吸。亚瑟朝他微笑，眼睛一如既往地眨着。

“我从不会做你不希望我做的事情。”他轻声却坚定地说，收回手，端正地交叠在自己的大腿上。“关于这一点，你完全可以相信我。”

王耀感觉自己的脸颊染上了红色，连忙揉了揉，试图擦去那个人留下的痕迹。然而这只是令他的脸红得更厉害，自己的胸腔内也以一种前所未有的方式在跳动。

美丽，然而危险。他镇静地提醒自己。美丽，然而……

亚瑟再次露出笑意，灿烂而友善的笑容，一切阴郁冷酷的迹象全都藏了起来、在夏日般明亮的绿色双眸衬托下黯然失色。他的脸上焕发着神采。一绺头发不守规矩地滑到了他眼前，他有些不好意思地隔着它望向他，笑容中戏谑和取笑的意味加重了。

王耀发现自己的呼吸再次屏住了。他转过头，将自己发烫的脸藏在了他过长的衣袖后面。

很美。

/

“我真的很喜欢这些花儿。”

耀停下笔，抬起头，皱了皱眉。他发现亚瑟从他身边走开，现在正用一种异常欣赏的眼神盯着他的牡丹花丛。

“它们也只是花，”中.国人说。困惑和恼怒在他眉头聚成沟壑，“我们需要先完成这个提案。不要转移话题。”

亚瑟飞快地瞄了耀一眼，伸手捧住其中一朵花，看上去很高兴。

“我认为你会因为我仰慕你国家的美丽而感到骄傲，”他带着微笑答道，手指安静地摩挲着那些白皙柔软的花瓣。“真是可爱极了。”

二人此刻在王耀所拥有的一处花园里，园中各处花繁叶茂。王耀认为这环境令人分心，不是签署提案的最佳场所，但是亚瑟却迷恋着中.国的自然天成之美。此外，他也开始注意到那些人力所致的美。他的城市，乡野，百姓，河流，珠宝，绘画，衣装，还有山峦湖谷。中.国的迷人几乎令亚瑟感到惶恐，但也让他衷心称颂。毕竟，难道不正是这个人曾将大半个世界一一征服，扬帆四海，遍览世间珍奇万物？尽管王耀激烈地否认自己在乎异邦来客如何看待自己，但是能让英.国对他的国家表达赞美，依然令他心中生出愉悦的暖意。

王耀的双颊微微泛红，他急急地扭过脸去，攥紧了手中的纸，直到纸的边缘都被他的手指弄皱了。“只是一朵花而已，”他又嘟囔起来。一如既往地，他的自傲令他不愿大声表达对恭维的感激。

“这是朵洁白优美的花，”亚瑟笑着继续说道，他现在已经习惯了王耀的自我克制。他低下头，俯向花蕊，闭目深深地嗅着花香，“雪一样的无瑕，纸一样的纤弱，星辰一样的迷人。”

他抬起头，望向王耀，手放回身侧，用一种看着喜爱事物的眼光看着他。他的注视令他脸颊发烫，心如擂鼓。

那该死的西方人，总是让我心烦……

“你让我想到了牡丹，耀，”亚瑟半眯着眼，嘴角弯起一丝窃笑，“一朵洁白而令人心醉的花。”

王耀眨了眨眼，脸却因气愤而涨红起来。他放下纸笔，抱起胳膊，瞪着亚瑟。

“我想我告诉过你，禁止用女性化的比喻来称呼我，”他气呼呼地说道。他坐在那里，手叠在袖子里，目光中是纯粹的恼怒。他生气的表情让金发的男人笑出了声。

“我想我也告诉过你，不要那么敏感，”他带着戏弄的口气，露齿一笑，“恭维在亚洲或许是一件稀罕事，但是在西方人们总是互相奉承。”

“这么说，你刚刚就是在‘奉承’我了？”王耀沉下脸，反唇相讥。

尽管他不想认同，但是他的确喜欢亚瑟的赞美。喜欢被称作优美，迷人，富有异域情调的天堂。东方之珍宝，无与伦比的乐土。他不想承认，那些赞美实际上仅仅是“奉承”这件事令他胸中一阵刺痛。

“怎么会？当然不是！”亚瑟不由自主地答道，脸上一副被冤枉了的表情，“当我说你让我想到一朵花的时候，我是真心的。”

这回答一点都没让王耀脸上的阴郁好一点。他生气地转过脸，把文件拿到自己腿上，用蘸水笔狠狠地戳着。

愚蠢的西方人。我不是女人，也不是花，或者牡丹，或者类似这种贬低性质的比喻——

亚瑟忽然在他身边坐下来，吓得他浑身打了个激灵。他的手臂环住了小个子的他的腰，脸颊靠在他的头顶。王耀的心在胸腔中砰砰地跳着，脸红到了脖子根。

亚瑟的手放得低到他的屁股，他的胸口抵着他的背。几周之前，如果亚瑟敢这么碰他，他肯定早把协商彻底中断了。但是后来，他们一起喝茶谈天，园中漫步，游览城镇，他渐渐地变得……习惯了这个西方人。

或者。

也许。

不仅仅是习惯。

“如果能让你感觉好受一点的话，”亚瑟喃喃地说，他温暖的鼻息拂过王耀的发顶，他的手指在他的腹部划着圈，“我也曾经被人比作一种花。”

“真、真的？”王耀问道。他的怀抱让他领口以下的部位太过滚烫，他正试图摆脱。“什么花？”

这一次是亚瑟脸红了。他往后缩了缩，只让自己的手臂松弛地环绕着他的腰。他的脸转向了另一个方向，王耀可以看到他脸颊上浮现的红晕。

“这叫人有些难堪，”亚瑟说，清了清嗓子，“我不该在你面前提这个。我说不出口。”

王耀脸上显出一丝欢快，他轻笑了几声，伸手戳了戳金发男人的脸颊。

“我们都不好意思吧？”他露出不怀好意的笑，“你说我不该因为自己被比作花朵而感到被冒犯，你却因为别人对你做了同样的事而羞耻？在英.国伪善是一种常见的品质么？”

亚瑟的脸像被抽了一鞭似的，正对上耀的脸。他的眼睛生气地眯起来。对他的国家的轻蔑，无论是否是开玩笑，都让他感觉不太好。然而王耀却平静地接下他的怒视。金色的眼中是戏谑和挑衅。尽管他们已经彼此适应，他仍然感到有必要让他清楚，他并不害怕亚瑟，他将他视作平等的对象。不会少一分一毫。

亚瑟的嘴唇紧紧抿成一条线，全身都紧张地僵直着。

“很好，”他保持着拘谨的姿势，“告诉我，你认为我曾经被人比作什么花？我认识你足够久，所以可以说你让我想到了牡丹。你觉得我让你想到了什么花？”

听到这不同寻常的请求，王耀眨眨眼，往后仰了仰，半眯着眼。而当着问题深深地沉入他的脑海，他发现自己在认真思索着答案，把自英.国访问以来他对他的所有了解都汇总起来。

美丽，当然，这是他心中冒出的第一个词。随后是强权，迷人，倨傲。这些词都显出压倒性的强势，这令他再一次想到英.国的强大力量和影响力。

金色眼珠再次对上绿色的。王耀嘴角微微上扬，他想出的答案让他觉得有些好笑。亚瑟抬起半边眉毛，王耀则笑得不同寻常。

“你想出答案了吗？”亚瑟问，看上去既困惑好奇，又觉得好笑，“你看起来倒是挺自得其乐的。”

王耀点点头，又露出一丝笑意，这次有些拘束忸怩，亚瑟有时候也会这样，尤其是隔着睫毛抬眼打量他的时候。亚瑟的笑意更明显了，他的眼中有些别样的闪光。他低下头，紧贴着王耀耳朵下方的肌肤吻了吻，轻声耳语道，“告诉我。”中.国人的思绪和镇静一瞬间被动摇了。

王耀打了个激灵，他的双眼不安分地合上。他落在他脖子上的吻，还有紧靠着他的他的身体，这些触感将意料之外的愉悦火花在他的全身扩散开。当亚瑟移开了他的唇，他睁开眼，脸迅速地红了。这一次他没有转开或躲开，他只是清了清嗓子，眼珠一转，直直地盯着亚瑟刚刚欣赏过的那丛牡丹。

“你让我想起了，”他慢慢地说出了深思熟虑的答案，“玫瑰。”

亚瑟睁圆了双眼，眉毛高抬向发际线。金发的男人什么都没说，只是收拢了他腰上的自己的手臂，他深绿的双眸紧盯着这个中.国人，催促他继续。

耀侧着身用眼角瞄着他，微微一笑。

“玫瑰，”他接着说道，“美丽的红色玫瑰。有硕大的花朵，茂密而迷人。它充盈着这等的美丽，任何欣赏它的人都会被吸引。玫瑰经常被称赞和颂扬，然而，它始终都被染成红色，是的，无数的花瓣将它的秘密紧紧掩藏。别人都只看到了它的美丽迷人的魅力，却从不会注意到它的刺。”

他住了口，沉默降临在二人之间。亚瑟没说话，他低着头，眼睛被他滑落额前的刘海遮住。

“你就是这么看待我的吗？”他终于开了口，轻声咕哝着，头转向一边。

听起来他并未感到失落或者被侮辱，但是他的声音很平淡——尽管耀曾经预料到了这个结果——音调里还带了些阴沉的笑声。

一阵颤栗顺着脊柱传了下去，但是被他忽略掉了。他朝英.国人靠得更近。

“全世界都低估了你，我认为，”他简练地说，“英.国的荣光常常被称颂，很少有人欣赏你被血玷污的过去。那些铸成了你今日王座的尸骸和屠杀。他们都只看见了你现在的富足和权力。他们只欣赏你的美，却从来看不到刺。”

又一阵沉默。随后亚瑟转头面向耀，眼中闪着强烈的光。

“所以说，是玫瑰？”他问。

华美，艳丽，深藏秘密。

深藏着刺。

危险。

“是的，”耀点头确认道，“玫瑰。”

亚瑟吻上他的唇，他感觉自己的身体和他熔铸在一起。他的一只手攥着亚瑟的衬衣，另一只抚摸着他的脸颊。耀听见那个词，危险，在自己脑海中回荡。

是的，他知道英.国是危险的。

他知道。

他真的知道。

后来，当那些协商完成，贸易开始，他再次向自己和身边的人确认，英.国是危险的。他知道他在干什么。

当鸦片开始运抵，他开始感到古怪，冷漠，以及荒谬的淡定。他确信自己知道该警惕他，他知道的。

再后来，当他赤裸裸地躺在他身下，他的腿缠住他的腰，他的头因迷狂而后扬、抵着床单，他再次提醒自己，是的，他是……

他是……什么？

什么……是他？

美丽。

对的，就是这个。

他迷迷糊糊地朝上笑着，一如往常地陷入沉醉，被那双眩目的绿眼睛，那迷人的笑，那双温柔而有力地爱抚着他全身的手。

他的心底里有什么在尖叫，却被鸦片烟的云雾和快感深深地淹没了。太过遥远。无法触及。

亚瑟把他拽到自己的胸前，耀满足地叹息着，享受着他灵巧的手指在他发间梳理的触感。

“看见了吗，亲爱的？”西方人说，他的声音如平常一样抚慰着他的神经，“你喜欢这样做，不是么？我答应过你，我不会做任何你不想做的事情，而你显然是喜欢这样。你的人民想要这个。无论你的朝廷怎么说，你的人民还是想要那些可爱的花儿。”

耀睁开眼，抬起头。他茫然地笑了，双手捧起亚瑟的脸。他近来一直都是如此失魂落魄。

“我想要这朵花，”他含糊地答道，草率地吻上金发男人的唇。“我的玫瑰，”他在他的唇间喃喃地说着，随后跌回枕垫上，听到亚瑟在他上方轻笑。

“说到玫瑰，”他说，语调里带着笑意，“你还认为我是被低估了的，危险的花么，耀？”

东亚人抬眼看着他，他的意识开始流逝，却还在试图延续着对话的同步。

危险？

“是美丽，”他轻声说着，虚弱的手抬起来，描画着那个男人的脸庞，“美丽。”

/

王耀认为玫瑰是丑恶的、富有欺骗性的花。

所有的人都被它们的美，为那迷人的红色和华丽的花朵所吸引。它们被喜爱，被接受，被全世界所周知，被频繁地赞美。

人们欣赏它们的美，但很少意识到它们的刺。他们只聚焦在它美丽的部分，只看见它美丽的部分。

所有人都声称他们知道玫瑰是带刺的。

但实际上，没人注意到那些刺，直到他们洒下鲜血，而那令人憎恶的红色花朵却吸引了更多的红色。

（完）


End file.
